


Meet The Family

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Aren't cats great, Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I please request one based on a conversation I just had with my mom - "how many cats is too many cats?" Qxreader, no preference on SFW/NSFW. Maybe introducing GF's cat (cats?) to his?'Here it is!





	Meet The Family

“I feel like we’re introducing our children.”

“Don’t know about you, but in my head, we are.” Q looks at you, and you shrug, grinning.

“I suppose we are.” You sigh. “Okay, so… I’m not sure how Ghost is going to react to a load of cats at once. Can we… keep her upstairs?” You sigh, and Q puts his arm around you.

“Sure thing. I wouldn’t want her to get freaked.” He squeezes your hand. “All of mine are boisterous assholes anyhow so… Ghost can stay upstairs, and Janis can be in the living room, with us, so if she tries to beat ‘em up we can stop it.”

“Or place bets,” you say, and he grins.

“You’re my kinda gal. Okay.” He opens the car door, and heaves the first carrier out, containing a Benji who really does not want to be where he is right now and is having a good yell about it. “Where are the girls?”

“Shut upstairs,” you say, picking up Chessie’s carrier. She is quiet, instead, sitting at the back so she can go _absolutely batshit_ as soon as you open it, with that flat-headed posture that makes you wonder how closely cats are related to snakes, and you coo at her. “Let’s get these babies inside…”

He picks up Brooklyn’s case - the only well-behaved one, and you bring them in, closing your door firmly before releasing them into the new and exciting world that is your house. You have all the food bowls etc. tidied away, a few toys each laid out, and the cat-flap is locked. You can’t help but think you’d have made _less_ effort for actual human children.

Brooklyn is first to pad out adventurously, looking around; perhaps emboldened by her bravery, Benji tumbles out after her, his mewling finally quiet, and he looks around, looking confused around your hallway, before walking over to the shoe rack and immediately punting one of your heels off in silent protest.

“Attaboy,” Q says quietly.

“Okay. I’m gonna let Janis out, and leave the door open in case Ghost gets… iffy.” You made your way up the stairs. “There are treats in the kitchen if you want to try to coax Chessie out.” You open the door, and your babies - Ghost, a Russian blue with an attitude, and Janis, a white-and-brown mix of god-knows-what and a lot of Persian - look up at you from where, their eyes are trying to assure you, they are _not_ shredding your spare room bedding. “Okay, doofuses, there are friends downstairs, so don’t be assholes.”

Janis is past you before you finish talking, and Ghost sits there for a moment before rolling onto her stomach; you shake your head, and follow Janis downstairs, where she has stopped on the mid-stair landing to stare at the intruders into her domain. You stroke her fluffy head, and Q looks at you.

“Come on, Janis,” he says, and she remembers that she likes him; she swans past the others, and receives a fussing which makes them all realise that clearly, since _Dad_ likes her, they may like her too, and you see Ghost appear at the top of the stairs.

“Come on, baby,” you coo, and Ghost looks at you before going back into the spare room. Can’t win ‘em all… You smile at Q, and he shrugs.

“We can only go, sit down, chill, and if we hear screaming, spray ‘em,” he grins, and you nod, before taking his extended hand and allowing him to lead you into the living room, falling onto the sofa beside him; Chessie follows you, and leaps up onto your knee, and you scratch behind her ears as Q pulls you close.

* * *

 

“Come on.”

You lead him upstairs by the hand, and as you reach the landing, you pause, peering past the ajar spare bedroom door. Your heart falls a little - Ghost is still in there, despite having come downstairs for feeding. Maybe she’ll warm up to them in a few days… then you see another pair of eyes, and you look inside, Q behind you.

Ghost is asleep on the bed, with Chessie and Brooklyn asleep next to her - Benji is asleep on the computer chair nearby, and as you smile, Janis pushes past your legs with an irritated _mew_ to hop up onto the bed and curl up by the pillows.

“Aww,” you say quietly, and Q kisses your neck; you lean back against him, and you giggle a little as you realise all the others have given Ghost at least a foot of space. Of course…


End file.
